Conformal electronics are a new, emerging class of electronic devices that can conform to complex non-planar and deformable surfaces, such as living tissue like skin, textiles, robotics and others. Conformal electronic devices can include electric circuits and devices formed on flexible substrates that can be applied to and conform to a variety of surface geometries. For example, some flexible electronics have a capability that they can wrap or be bended, and can be shaped to fit to curvilinear surfaces.